


stars will guide you home

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, malec goes to brazil, star gazing has alec confused, world travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: I like to think they take trips like this more often than not. Enjoy!





	stars will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think they take trips like this more often than not. Enjoy!

The night air was crisp with a chill and the gentle breeze left his bare upper arms cold. He crossed his arms across his chest to rub his hands up and down his arms to give them the warmth they so badly craved. The faint talking from the restaurant could be heard through the open windows casting a warm orange glow out onto the dark terrace. The terrace overlooked a lake that reflected the dark blue sky lit up by the very round and very silver moon. Stars very spread out over the night sky and glimmered in the quiet of the night.

He’d stepped out for a moment to get a breath of fresh air as the crowded restaurant was loud and hot and filled with kind strangers. They’d dined with a local family and their friends at a family restaurant, and the food had been amazing albeit too much making his stomach ache and heart beat fast at the amount of sugary deserts he’d had. And since Magnus had been caught up in a conversation, speaking a language he didn’t know, he felt it acceptable to slip away unseen. And now he was her, staring up at the night sky, finding no familiar trace of home but the full moon.

A warm hand on his lower back jolted him out of his thoughts and the familiar smell of Magnus made him relax. Warmth spread through his body when he smiled a quiet smile at him and he pulled an arm around his broad shoulders and drew him in to kiss him on the forehead.

“Are you enjoying your time?” Magnus asked, an unspoken worry in his voice. Taking him out of the country and away from his duties for the day was always a risk, but today had been a welcomed one as paperwork was something he did not enjoy about being the head of the Institute.

“Yes. I loved today. The _mandioca fritas_ and the _pão de queijo_ was amazing. And don’t get me started on the _feijoada_!” he made a sound indicating that eating these Brazilian foods had been something he’d enjoyed immensely.

Magnus chuckled and nodded, feeling the same way about the home cooked meal in the company of kind strangers they’d enjoyed for the past few hours. Alec looked back up at the stars and his brows frowned in confusion as he kept looking at the sky.

“What are you looking for?” Magnus whispered as the silence of the night grew in the comfortable silence between the two of them.

“The stars… they’re different here,” he mumbled contemplating, eyes still searching the sky.

“We’re in the southern hemisphere. The São Paulo region is below the equator,” Magnus told him blankly as his focus was now on the stars, trying to navigate them. “You know, back in the days sailors would often get confused when they got too far south or too far north, because they weren’t able to guide themselves home and they would often get lost.”

Alec looked at him in wonder, and with his heart in his eyes he listened to Magnus’ stories about sailors navigating the stars. Magnus’ eyes were dark and warm in the chill early winter night. He stared at him in wonder as the moon reflected on him casting glimmer in his eyes and made the glitter surrounding them sparkle. He let out a contempt sigh and pulled Magnus closer as both his arms came to rest around his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together and his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he spoke. He stared into the eyes of the man before him, sure that he would never grow tired of the way they made him feel safe.

“I’ll always have stars to guide me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
